StormClan
StormClan is a semi-traditional pro-clan with official frontboard status. It is here that knowledge is encouraged and forging one's own path is celebrated. This group's history dates as far back as 2005! Important Links * StormClan Guide & HP Request * StormClan's Chat Thread * StormClan's Plotting Thread * StormClan's Shipping Thread * StormClan's Suggestion Thread * Medic Guide & Request Territory Stormclan's territory is, mainly, thick evergreen forest consisting of trees like firs and pines, which tends to be foggy. The land slopes upwards to a mountain peak, where the trees thin out until they are entirely replaced with snow and ice. Atop this peak is what seems to be an abandoned observatory. There are many books on astrology and well as telescopes which, on a clear night, can pick up the finest details in the sky, like a comet's tail burning out, or a yellowish planet circling ever-so-slowly around the earth. A chilly river runs through the ground level forest, effectively splitting it in half. This stream is practically brimming with fish, just waiting to be caught. It also provides a water source for both the clan and its prey, making it the perfect spot for hunting game. A little way away on the other side of the river to the mountain is an overgrown railway track. It is surrounded by curving bushes that form a tunnel-like shape. One train car remains on it a little way ahead where the bushes diminish. It is dusty and old, but contains resources such as coal, as well as books and other treasures. History The Covenant Era The Covenant has a history that reaches before the vast majority of groups today, dating as far back as 2005. Many, many years ago, an old leader named Oakstar brought his Clan to the forest. This Clan was called StormClan. They were looking for their lost deputy, Firestone, and settled in the middle of WindClan's territory. Needless to say, WindClan weren't happy with this. The StormClan of old were nowhere near what they are like today. Their warriors acted like rogues, although they maintained a sense of nobility. Such behavior back then led to the creation of DawnClan, a combination of three Clans. StormClan combined its forces with the second incarnation of BloodClan (led by Cloudstar, Scourge's great-granddaughter) and SunClan (led by Ravenstar, who had been exiled from RiverClan after killing a cat in a bout of insanity). And while the ThunderClan, RiverClan, WindClan, ShadowClan, and DarkClan fought, DawnClan grew stronger. Presumably due to their affiliation with DawnClan, plus the living-on-WindClan's-territory dilemma, they were almost wiped out by ShadowClan. Dragonstar, the leader at the time, joined RiverClan and became their deputy by the new name of Dragonclaw. Others who weren't killed in battle followed him to RiverClan. They would interbreed and produce descendants, and StormClan would gradually be forgotten. This all happened in June-July 2006. Seasons later, when Cougarstar was RiverClan's leader, he created a police force. And, by order of StarClan, he started enforcing the warrior code more strictly. However, when a rebellion in RiverClan's camp forced Cougarstar to repeal the actions, several cats, including Newdesires (the reincarnation of Dragonstar), Taintedstorm, Planetarygo, Revivalstar, Whipstar, and Clayfoot, plus other cats, broke off from RiverClan to restart StormClan. Cougarstar had received a prophecy of the return of StormClan, which went as follows: "StormClan lives in them. Remember, the one who sees through the eyes of the Dragon will split the river into weak streams, tainted of red." This time, they would follow StarClan and the traditional warrior code, a practice that has continued today through several leaders — Newstar and Taintedstar, Planetarystar, and Revivalstar and Whipstar. The name was changed from StormClan to The Covenant, a word that reflects the pact made between StarClan and its believers in the Clan. After Revivalstar's death succeeding a battle with PhantomClan, Whipstar became the sole leader of the Covenant. He eventually brought on a co-leader, Repeatingstar, but she has presumably disappeared. Fangstar became his next co-leader. Divisions to further enrich and build upon the skill set of the Clan's warriors have been created. Fangstar died, however, leaving Whipstar as the lone leader again. He organized an expedition to find their very original territory, under StarClan's words that by discovering their past, he can learn how to navigate the future. However, events causing the Dominion and DarkClan to declare war on them has brought his party back home. Upon his return, Whipstar immediately recovered the Covenant's neutral status with the Dominion and DarkClan, removed the divisions, and enacted other various changes. Whipstar died, leaving Minx to become the leader. When Minx fell inactive, the Council of the Stars demoted her, and promoted Masked Aema in her place. Masked stepped down to deal with family members, and Dragoondawn stepped up as the next leader. Dragoonstar, as he got his lives, was told "The Stars will fall and a new dawn will come as the guilds assemble." Troubled by these words, he went home to think on them. His birth name had been Dragoon that Assembles at Dawn, so the message must pertain to him. He decided that they must have meant for him to set up guilds, but to do this, he knew that they’d have to drift even more than they had from Starclan. So Dragoonstar set up a meeting to announce the new guilds, a change from proclan to neutral status, along with the announcement of his deputies, Pavel and Littlesteps. Littlesteps was eventually promoted to co-leader beside Dragoonstar. While the Clan has changed dramatically from their roots, they are still the same fierce, formidable Clan. StormClan Era text High Positions HURRICANE - Is the leader of the Clan. They have the power to make all decisions, and are expected to lead the Clan well. Darkstar (played by Paths.) - Former Leaders: Danse, Littlestar, Dragoonstar, Oakstar, Newstar, Taintedstar, Planetarystar, Revivalstar, Whipstar, Repeatingstar, Fangstar, Minx, Masked Aema TYPHOON - Second-in-command (deputy). They can accept invites from allies, organize events/accept event ideas, and hold meetings with the leader's permission. They become leader when the current leader passes away, goes missing, or falls inactive. Spidersilk (played by Cations) CYCLONE(S) - assistant deputy equivalent, can accept ally invites as well as ally raid requests. Dottie (played by S K Y) Ghostlight (played by Nuit) MONSOON (MEDIC) - They are responsible for the health and well-being of the group as a whole as well as speaking to StarClan and deciphering prophecies, and can be promoted to deputy if needed. They have equal power with the Cyclones Blazeheart (played by Timur) MONSOON APPRENTICE - Training to be a monsoon. Maplepaw (played by ❤Zodiac❤) __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Clans